learn_about_anythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Wii Shop Channel
The Wii Shop Channel is an online shop for the Wii video game console that allows users to download Virtual Consolegames, WiiWare games, and additional channels. Downloading may have required redeeming Wii Points. The channel launched with Wii on November 19, 2006. Available software is currently organized into three sections: Virtual Console, WiiWare, and Wii Channels. Presently succeeded by the Nintendo eShop, the Wii Shop Channel still remains accessible on the Wii U console via Wii Mode, supporting the download of most WiiWare titles, as well as most legacy, Wii-based Virtual Console titles, consequently allowing users to continue purchasing/downloading many Virtual Console titles that are yet to be available via the Nintendo eShop. It was announced on September 29, 2017, that Nintendo plans to discontinue purchasing content on the Wii Shop Channel on January 31, 2019. As of March 26, 2018, users are no longer able to purchase Wii Points, although already existing Points can still be used and already purchased software can still be re-downloaded from the Wii Shop Channel until its full closure. Wii Points Wii Points are the currency used in transactions on the Wii Shop Channel. Wii Points were obtained by either redeeming Nintendo Points Cards purchased from retail outlets3 or directly through the Wii Shop Channel using a MasterCard or Visa credit card4. In 2008, Club Nintendo in Europe began offering Wii Points in exchange for "stars" received from registering games and consoles on the website. On March 26, 2018, the ability to purchase Wii points was permanently removed following a temporary maintenance notice, preventing users from purchasing WiiWare or Virtual Console games unless they have enough Wii points in their account balance already. Already purchased software can still be downloaded, and any Wii Points still in the account's balance will no longer be usable after January 30, 2019.5 Virtual Console Main article: Virtual Console The Virtual Console allows users to download classic games from past video game consoles. There are currently over 300 games available in North America6 and, as of December 31, 2007, over 10 million games have been downloaded worldwide.7 All games are exact replicas of the originals with no updated features or graphics, with the exception of Pokémon Snap which was updated to allow in-game pictures to be posted to the Wii Message Board. New games are added weekly at 9 A.M. Pacific Time every Thursday (previously every Monday) in North America, Tuesdays in Japan and South Korea, and Fridays in Europe, Australia and New Zealand. Consoles include both Nintendo systems, such as the Nintendo Entertainment System, Super Nintendo Entertainment System and Nintendo 64, and non-Nintendo systems, such as the Sega Genesis/Mega Drive, Sega Master System, PC Engine/TurboGrafx-16, MSX, Neo Geo and Commodore 64 (Europe and North America only). Each system has a base starting price for games on that system. All titles currently range from 500 to 1200 Wii Points. If a person using the now defunct Connection Ambassador Programme reached Gold status (Helped 10 people to connect), they would be able to download any Nintendo-published NES game free of charge. Additionally, if they reached Platinum (helped 20 people to connect), they would be able to download any game from any system in Virtual console free of charge.8 Import titles In Europe and North America, the Virtual Console features several import titles which were not previously made available in those respective territories. These games cost 100-300 more points than the normal price due to their import status and some translation work. WiiWare Main article: WiiWare The WiiWare section features new, original games specifically designed for Wii. Games are priced between 500 and 1500 points. To decrease the size of the games, instruction manuals are hosted on each game's Wii Shop Channel page. Some titles feature additional downloadable content, priced from 100 to 800 points, that can be purchased using Wii Points in game or from the game's page. The first WiiWare games were made available on March 25, 2008 in Japan,9 on May 12, 2008 in North America,10 and on May 20, 2008 in Europe.11 Wii Channels Main article: Wii Menu The Wii Channels section features additional non-game channels that can be downloaded and used on Wii. Before the WiiConnect24 service was discontinued, there were three free Channels offered worldwide: the Everybody Votes Channel, the Check Mii Out Channel (Mii Contest Channel in Europe), and the Nintendo Channel. An update to the Photo Channel (Photo Channel 1.1) is also available, if not preinstalled. A fourth Channel, the Internet Channel, a web browser based on Opera, is available worldwide originally for 500 Wii Points but is now for free as of September 1, 2009. Anyone who paid the 500 Wii Points for the Internet Channel has been refunded. There are also two exclusive free Japanese channels: the Television Friend Channel, which provides channel listing and recording reminder features, and the Digicam Print Channel, which allows users to order business cards and photo albums using photos stored on SD cards or the Photo Channel. Previously, a preview channel for Metroid Prime 3: Corruption was available for free in the fall of 2007 for North America and PAL regions before it was removed from the Wii Shop Channel several months after the game's launch. In North America and Europe, the Netflix channel is available in the Wii Channels section, along with Crunchyroll. The Wii Channels section in the Wii Shop Channel was originally under the name of WiiWare in North America and Wii Software in Europe, before moving to its own dedicated space when WiiWare launched. These Wii Channels are not available on Wii U. Downloading Software downloaded from the Wii Shop Channel is saved onto the Wii console's internal memory. After a download is complete, the new software appears on the Wii Menu as a channel. Software can be copied to SD cards or re-downloaded for free. Wii consoles with system software version 4.0 can download software directly to SD cards. On December 10, 2007, a gift feature was added to the Wii Shop Channel, allowing users to purchase and send games and channels to others as gifts. The receiving user is given the option to download or reject the gift upon opening the Wii Shop Channel, with a notification being sent out to the send if it is accepted.13 If a user already has the game or if the user does not choose to accept the gift within 45 days, then the gift expires and the Wii Points are returned to the sender.13 The feature was region locked and incompatible with the Wii U's Nintendo eShop. Game updates Downloaded games can receive updates from the Wii Shop Channel. This has been done four times so far to update Military Madness, Star Fox 64/''Lylat Wars'', Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards (in North America and Europe),14 and Mario Kart 64 (in Europe and Australia). Several NES and SNES games released before March 30, 2007 have also been given updates in Europe and Australia to fix previous problems with the Wii component cables. These updates are free of charge to those who have downloaded a previous version of the game. Some WiiWare games have also featured free updates for the purposes of fixing bugs. These games include Dr. Mario Online Rx and Alien Crush Returns.[citation needed] Connection Ambassador Promotion In 2009, Nintendo of Europe announced the "Connection Ambassador Promotion" 1516 , a scheme designed to reward users for helping other new users get connected online and to the Wii Shop Channel. Both users (The Ambassador and the person who was helped) received a reward of 500 Wii Points each time the ambassador helped someone get online. If the ambassador assisted 20 people, the ambassador would have accumulated 10,000 Wii Points from the programme while attaining Platinum status and be able to download all titles from the Virtual Console section of the Wii Shop Channel free of charge. The service also launched in New Zealand and Australia. Since the service launched in 2009 the scheme had proved hugely popular with many sites appearing online dedicated to helping connect users and share system codes.17 This service remained exclusive for PAL version Wii consoles. The programme ended on November 21, 2012.8 Wii Shop Channel updates The Wii Shop Channel has received several updates since launch that have added new features and functionality. On February 16, 2007, PAL regions received an exclusive update that added secret pages called Warp Zones. These pages feature highly detailed background information and tips and tricks for newly added Nintendo published games. These secret pages are accessible only on certain pages through links disguised as ASCII faces. On March 30, 2007, PAL regions received separate news articles for every new game added in an update to the Wii Shop's front page. Previously, all new games in an update would be announced in a single piece of news (with the exceptions of some flagship titles, such as The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time), with very little background information. This was added to the North American Wii Shop Channel on May 14, 2007. On August 6, 2007, the Wii Shop Channel's interface was heavily updated. Four "Recommended Titles" are now featured on the Wii Shop Channel's splash page where they can be easily accessed, with new titles and prices indicated. Games are now categorized by system, genre, and publisher with the number of games in each category shown. A search tool was also added to allow users to search for a specific game. A December 10, 2007, update added the ability to send software as gifts to Wii Friends. Along with this update, European Wii owners were given the ability to exchange points collected on the Nintendo of Europe website ("Stars") for Wii Points. The update also included a redesigned start screen and Wii Menu icon that now promotes recently released games. On March 20, 2008, the Wii Shop Channel was updated in preparation for the launch of WiiWare games coming out later that spring. On October 22, 2008, the Wii Shop Channel received an update where the controller information was moved to a separate window within the game program. The Wii Shop Channel also prompts the user before he or she purchases a game to confirm if the user has the required controllers. The Wii Shop Channel also supposedly loads faster after this update. In November 2008, the Wii Shop Channel was updated by adding "Wii Download Ticket" feature. Wii Download Tickets may be found packaged with select retail software and accessories (such as Wii Speak) and contain a 16-digit code (which can only be used once) that allows you to download specific software titles. On March 25, 2009, the Wii Shop Channel was updated so that channels can be downloaded to and played directly from an SD card. On October 20, 2009, the Wii Shop Channel was updated so that demo versions of certain games could be purchased for free at different points in time. On September 8, 2010, Nintendo released another Shop Channel update. This adds the "Korean IOSes" to all regions as well as a new Shop Channel which requires an updated IOS56. On November 6, 2012, Nintendo released a Wii Shop Channel update alongside a new IOS (IOS62). Interestingly, nothing else was changed in the update. It is believed this was added to allow Wii U support. On March 26, 2018, the Wii Shop Channel was updated to remove the ability to purchase Wii Points.